


Beautiful

by lilacnightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, Nudity, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Shyness, Teasing, anxious, nervous butterflies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacnightmares/pseuds/lilacnightmares
Summary: Trying to detox from a stressful work-week and get back on track with his girlfriend, Zen notices that Byeol is easily embarrassed by erotic scenes in the movie they’re watching.Work from Tumblr.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Beautiful

Have you ever had a moment where you’ve realized that you’ve fallen even deeper in love with someone? 

Well, those moments seem to be coming in rapid succession for a one Ryu Hyun and it was far too much for his poor heart to handle all at once and in one sitting. Zen has always known that Byeol was the one for him from day one. Her cute little smile had stolen the keys to his motorcycle and taken off. 

There was just something about her energy that told him that she was going to be the one for him and it hadn’t even been a few minutes that they had been speaking together for that to hit him out of the blue the way that it did. 

She looked at him, just some guy in a gang that had his dreams but couldn’t grasp them quite yet and—

Decided that he was the guy that she wanted to get to know much better. Yeah, he knew how that sounded but in the end, he was glad that she took a chance on a misfit such as himself. It sort of paid off in the end as she was by his side as he started to truly follow his dreams and step out on stage to shoot his shot. 

Even when he felt as though his dreams may not come right away, he knew that Byeol was looking at him with hope inside of her heart. She believed in him so wholeheartedly from the first moment that he told her about it, and for that, he would forever be grateful. 

He would have gone on to try his best at some point but when Byeol told him how she knew he could do it if he put his heart into it?

Zen knew. 

Zen knew that this was the person from his dreams that had long whispered in his ear to never give up on himself ever again. He chalked this up to fate, as he always did when something of a chance encounter happened to him. 

There was always a cosmic reason for something and Zen just knew from the moment that she touched his hand, he was smitten. 

She may never humor or understand this aspect but he certainly would as he thanked the stars for the blessing that was Seong Byeol. It felt like he knew her well before he had even gotten to truly know her. There was just something in that voice of hers and in those eyes of hers that told him all he needed to know. 

Perhaps, they had met in a dream once. 

After all, Zen had often dreamed of a faceless woman with chestnut-colored hair who made his heart go around and around like the cycle of a washing machine set the maximum volume on the spin cycle. He could never remember the details of her face but he knew during the dream that she was someone that would become important to him. 

Be it far from him to ever doubt the power of a dream. 

They were always right, for better or for worse. 

In this case, it had been for the better that he eventually met this shining woman. Byeol had a shy personality but underneath that was a flower waiting to blossom into something far greater than the world was ready to withstand. He could see that one day when she learned the truth of her beauty, that would be the moment that the world stopped. 

No one would be able to look away from Byeol. They would see what she had long thought that she did not have, but Zen knew that she had it from day one. 

Truly, her beauty was a thing to behold. She had her doubts in her appearance but Zen was there to tell her time and time again that she was the most lovely person that he had ever had the pleasure of knowing in such an intimate way. Even as her nervous fingers twisted and weaved in front of herself, he saw someone waiting to escape. 

Someone that was dreaming of the day that their confidence would finally take flight from the safety of a nest that had been built for them since childhood. Zen saw right underneath that quiet demeanor and noted a girl that simply wanted to be cherished. She may not be able to say it most of the time but in her heart, she craves more and more and more. 

Of course, she would never admit that outright to him. 

Her lips would curl into heated stutter and she wouldn’t be able to truly address what was on her mind until Zen could slowly coax it out of her mind. Her voice would grow quiet and her eyes would flicker side to side. 

Patience was the key with his girlfriend, and he had all the time in the world to learn what made her tick and what made her squirm with desire. 

Oh, but thinking about that when they were watching a film together was going to ignite the beast inside of him. It had been a long week and he and Byeol were simply detoxing from all the little things together on his couch where they could simply enjoy the comfort of one another for as long as possible.

There was no practice on this night and she didn’t have to head into work or anything. 

The night belonged to Zen and Byeol. 

Byeol was tucked carefully into his side at that very sweet moment. Both arms wrapped around his torso as she nuzzled her face against his chest. He had one arm around her to keep her in his grasp as the film played on the television. His chest rose and fell in time with her own. The only sound that enveloped the room was that of the low volume from the television and their breathing. 

Nothing could have made this any sweeter than it was, unless… 

He felt Byeol stiffen in his arms as a particularly lewd and indecent scene happened in the room, her lips betraying her as she let out a little squeak. 

One of her hands rose to cover her eyes and she did not uncover them until the sounds of harmonious and gratuitous intercourse flipped into the next scene without it. 

It was sort of cute to see her get so worked up over something so little. That wasn’t the first time, however, as this particular film had quite a few sex scenes in it. Byeol would continue to act similarly every time that it happened in the film. Her little sounds gave it away each time. 

Zen did not tease her for it, but he knew very well that he wasn’t paying attention to the film as much anymore as he was with his girlfriend. 

She seemed to think that he hadn’t noticed or that he was too engrossed in the movie to know, but he always paid more attention to Byeol when they were this close to one another. 

It spurned that beast inside of him to see her getting so tense. 

It wasn’t the same kind of tense that she got when she had to speak in front of a crowd of people or when she had to do something outside of her comfort zone. No, this was a kind of unease and tense that had to do with desire. Byeol and Zen had slowly been easing their way into getting more intimate with one another but—

They had not gone too far in the past few months. 

Byeol had some struggles with her self-worth, and Zen did not want to pressure her into doing anything that she wasn’t ready for. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted because she did want to do it, not because she felt like she should do it because he wanted it. He respected that she wanted to take things a little slower. 

Still, he couldn’t help but tease her just a little bit now and again. 

“So,” his chuckle was deep in his chest. “Do you want to tell me why you were so embarrassed back there, babe?” 

Byeol stiffened but she did not recoil from his grasps. She lifted her head to look up at him, only to hide behind her bangs as much as she could manage. Her lips parted but no words would come out at first. She bit at her lip and then tore her gaze away from his.

It was like she was trying to decide if she could will herself to say what she wanted to say to him, and yet, Zen was in no rush to hear the answer that she was desperate to say to him. He shifted their position and eased her back against the couch so that he was the one leaning over her form for once. 

He brushed her hair from her eyes so that she couldn’t hide from his steely gaze. Byeol gasped, and shut her eyes. “I… I was thinking about us, Hyun. I kept thinking about what it would feel like to be with you.” 

Oh. Zen would have stood straight up in surprise had it not been for the fact that he did not want to startle her anymore. The back of his hand brushed against her cheek, and she reached up with one of her trembling digits to intertwine her fingers with his own. He waited with bated breath as Byeol continued to speak. 

“I… I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I want you.” 

“Right now?” 

“I… I trust you, Hyun. I want you.” 

That was all he needed to hear for him to act with his beast inside. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as she gave him the OK! Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. It was sweet and chaste; Much like Byeol was. She returned the kiss until her lungs started to burn for the oxygen it needed. 

Her kiss was desperate, needy as if she had been thinking about it all night. 

His lips soon left her mouth and wove a pattern down her lips, to her cheeks, and her neck. It was a familiar feeling that she had missed. A giggle left her lips. “Don’t worry, I will treat you like the princess you are.” 

Zen’s free hand slid its way down her body, quite easily moving the sweater that loosely hung from her shoulders and barely covered her hips it dipped to her mid-thighs. 

She had kicked off the leggings that she was wearing somewhere in the time that he had arrived home, and he had thought nothing of it. Far be it from to complain, the fewer layers of clothing in his way, the faster he could spoil his girl. Byeol squirmed as he began to lift the fabric from her hips to let it rest somewhere against her stomach. 

She shivered, clearly unprepared for the chill in the air that overtook her body when she was revealed to him. 

“Relax,” his voice was gentle. 

It was as if his voice had eased any of the tremors that had sprung up. 

As if on a cue, when Byeol settled underneath him, those haughty fingers of his splayed against her abdomen and glided till the only thing separating him from her dampening core was a bit of flimsy fabric. Two fingers ran down against the panties to see how worked up she was. 

Soaked, he noted upon contact. 

To speed things up, his lips picked a familiar spot on her neck to suck on… right between the crook of her neck and her collarbone. 

Zen had barely touched Byeol at all. Clearly, this was not something that she had thought about during the heat of the moment, she must have been toying with herself and easing up the courage to ask him for it long before he arrived home from his meeting with the rest of the cast for the film that he was working on at the moment. 

“Hyun,” she gasped, “Please!” 

Those hips are hers bucked back against him, involuntarily and fast. He had not heard her beg before and God, he wanted to hear that all night long if he could have any say in the matter on the subject. She was such a sweet little thing and her delightful curves were still trying to stay flat, pretending that she wasn’t as aching for his touch as much as she was. 

Zen lifted himself from her neck, as he admired the cute little love bite that he had worn down into her skin. “Please? Princess, you don’t have to beg me. I’m going to show you how much I love you… how much I adore you… how beautiful you are… I’ve always wanted to know what you look like when I’m spoiling you.” 

Byeol shivered at that. 

He removed those panties from her hips and discarded them to the floor with a toss, that would be something to worry about later. Zen leaned back to admire her mostly nude figure in front of him and just stared for the longest moment as her chest rose and fell. Her eyes were glossy and filled with desire. 

A desire for him. 

Only him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed. “I’ve never seen someone in my life that is as lovely as you are, Byeol. I hope you know what you do to me. I have been waiting for you to tell me to take care of you for so long. Please, let me make you feel like the royalty you are. Your hips are so soft… I want to bury my face in them and never leave.”

Byeol could only watch as Zen rose from the couch and sank to the floor in front of her as he helped her get back into an upright position. He gently nudged her back against the cushions as his hands began to spread her legs apart. There was a bit of apprehension on her part as she slowly let him take control. 

She hadn’t ever given herself to anyone, and Zen wanted her to experience everything and anything that could make her feel good. 

Before she could say anything to him, he had already leaned forward and buried his face in her legs as he had promised. His lips brushed against her inner thighs before he set his sights on the crowned jewel. Zen gave her folds a gentle kiss before his tongue slipped between them and brushed against her clit. 

Byeol trembled in front of him, her hands immediately going to his shoulders to dig her nails into the skin there. Her body was tense from the sudden intrusion, but that would not last for very long as he went to work. 

Up, down, left, and right. No part of her core and essence was left from his reach. She tasted of sweet honey and cider, just as he had long suspected in his wet dreams. Zen delighted in the sound of her whimpers and pleas with him the entire time. He knew what he was doing and he was not going to stop until Byeol was crying with pleasure. 

Zen can’t stop once he’s started. 

He wants more and more and more. 

It’s greedy, he knows, but there’s nothing that he wants more than to revel in the sounds of his lover sprawled in front of him receiving everything and more that they’ve always deserved to receive. 

“So… so, good, Hyun… please…” 

When she thinks that he’s done playing with her like this, she’s got another thing coming, as his fingers slip into her sopping folds and ease inside of herself. 

His fingers are long, and when he curls them in just the right way he brushes against a part of Byeol that brings tears to her eyes but these tears are not of sadness. 

Her pleas are of heaven. 

Zen sucks firmly on that little bundle of nerves until her voice shifts from pleas into haphazardly utter slurs of delight. When he opens his red irises to get a glimpse of her, he sees her head is thrown back her lips as parted in such a tasty way. 

Byeol cannot control the heat that’s built up in her loins. She simply cannot. She can feel a coil burning into her abdomen and as much as she wants the pleasure to last forever, there is nothing that she can do as it floods the dam and finally—

Bursts. 

“Hyun, I—” 

When she finally allows herself to cum and her body to cave into years of sexual desire, it is far faster than she expected for it to come and overtake her body. He drinks her dry as if he’s a man in the middle of the desert desperate for something to cool and quench his thirst. 

He’s been parched for so long and now that he’s had his fill, he thinks that he wants much more of Byeol. Her breathing is hard and heavy. Her head hangs low and those curls stick and frame her face from sweat. 

Her eyes open when Zen has left her aching center and leaned up to steal a kiss from her lips once more, she can taste herself on him and it’s… something that she can’t quite put into words just yet. 

Zen cannot either, but he knows what he’s feeling is perfection. There’s more that he wants to do and to say but for now, he takes a very sweet moment, a long moment, to let himself exist at that moment with Byeol alone. Things can escalate and they tangled themselves up so tightly in their feelings for each other that they would not know where one person started and the other began 

But at this second, Byeol can tell that he loves her more than anything else that he’s ever loved in his entire time. 

“I love you, Byeol,” his voice is like a prayer. 

“I love you so much, Hyun,” her voice is like a divine gift. 


End file.
